


What's in a Name

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [103]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose has only ever heard Eames call Arthur "Darling" so that's what she thinks Arthur's first name is. Super cute if it's something like "fill in your family homework" and she asked Arthur how to spell Darling.Inspired by (x)





	What's in a Name

Arthur was already fixing the kids after school snack when he heard Edward and Briar Rose coming in. Phillip was in his high chair, shoving handfuls of his baby cereal in his mouth as the dogs sat beneath him ready for when he dropped any.

Edward and Briar Rose came into the kitchen and after hugging Arthur, they greeted Phillip and then sat down to wait. It was the usual routine, snack, then homework. The kids got their bags and took out their assignments while Eames took Phillip and let the dogs outside in the backyard before taking his youngest up to change him.

While the kids worked on their assignments, Arthur cleaned up and then heard Briar Rose ask,

“Daddy? How do you spell your name?”

Arthur dried off his hands and began to spell his name slow enough for his daughter to write it.

“A-R-”

“No daddy, your name.”

Arthur was confused for a moment as he said,

“I am spelling my name.”

“Nuh uh, because dadda calls you darling. It starts with a D.”

Arthur shook his head and sighed a bit, sitting beside his daughter and looking over Briar Rose’s assignment. It said to fill in the family tree, two spots for parents, a space for siblings (if they applied) and a space for pets or pets they wished they had. Arthur saw she had filled out her own name, Briar Roze Eamez because her ‘s’ were still shaky and she was working on it. In one parent’s spot, it just said Eames, or rather Eamez and she was starting to spell Darling in the other spot, but she only got as far as the first letter. Arthur looked back at her and said,

“Sweetheart, my name is Arthur. And daddy’s name is William but I just call him by his last name because that’s what I’ve always known him as.”

“Dadda always calls you darling.”

“Well that’s because that’s his nickname for me. Like how he calls you his flower and Edward is sprog and Phillip is duckie.”

At that moment, Edward looked up and said,

“Why did Phillip get the good nickname?”

Arthur laughed a little and said,

“I’ll explain in a minute, but do your homework for now.”

He turned his attention back to his daughter and saw her face was pure disbelief. Her little brow was furrowed and she looked annoyed that Arthur was holding back information. He wasn’t sure how else to explain to her, or more exactly, make her believe that his name really was Arthur.

“I swear, my name is Arthur. My whole name is Arthur Eames because I married dadda and took his last name. Married people do that sometimes.”

She still stared at him in disbelief and annoyance because to her, Eames would never lie to her and if he said Arthur’s name was ‘darling’ in her mind, it was the gospel truth. Arthur again took a deep breath and was ready to start explaining it again and maybe show her his license to prove his point when Eames came back with Phillip. He held him on his hip and smiled as he saw his kids and his husband and said,

“Hello darling, what’s going with the homework?”

Briar Rose’s mouth dropped for a moment and then glared at Arthur before she said,

“See!”

Arthur only sighed deeply because of course Eames would come in and totally derail his point. Eames looked confused at the turn of events and put Phillip back in his high seat as Arthur looked at his daughter and said,

“D-A-R-L-I-N-G.” He spoke each letter slowly enough for Briar Rose to write it down.

When she was finished, she looked proud and then looked at Edward and asked,

“How do you spell your name, Edward?”

Arthur then stood up and went over to Phillip, ruffling his hair as he explained to Eames what happened.

“Briar Rose thinks my first name is Darling because that’s what you call me.”

Eames laughed a little and put his arms around him and kissed him.

“But you are my darling.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled and held onto Eames in return.

“This is your fault you know.”

“I know.”

Edward then turned to Eames and asked,

“Dad, why does Phillip get the good nickname?”

Eames looked at his eldest, then at Arthur as Arthur said,

“This is all you.”

Eames only laughed a bit to himself before he took a seat and began to explain.


End file.
